hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Daenerya
Ancestry and Physical Appearance Many years ago a dragonborn man, Taevor, left the dragonborn homeland of Tymanther during the Spellplague. Whil e traveling through the Heartlands, Taevor mated with a human female, Livia, and had a daughter. That daughter was my grandmother, Alysys. Because of her tainted bloodline and the fact that dragonborn are extremely proud of their heritage, she knew no dragonborn man would have her. My grandmother mated with another human man, my grandfather Septimius. Septimius was a warrior and was attracted to my grandmother’s ferocious, dragonborn nature. They bore a son, my father, Rhaevar. My father had only a fourth of the dragonborn blood in him but still possessed their stature and strength. His skin was scaled deep red around his forearms, shoulders, legs, and the crown of his head with a rust-colored, leather-like skin on the rest of his body. His eyes were bright gold. My father possessed the nobility of the dragonborn but was considerably more thoughtful. He fell deeply in love with my mother, a human named Artemisia. My mother tragically died giving birth to me. I am Daeneryra. I also possess the strength and the stature of the dragonborn, despite only having an eighth of their blood in my veins. I am 6’3 and and 225 pounds. My skin is bright red and scaled in places like my fathers. However the rest is golden grown like my human ancestors. I have bright golden eyes like my fathers. Besides these few feathers I resemble a pureblood human in every other way. I possess the breath weapon but it is a skill I have not yet perfected and will likely not perfect for many years. Backstory My father brought me back to Tymanther when I was old enough to travel. He said there was nothing keeping us in the Heartlands anymore. Little did he know the clans were warring. We returned to great turmoil. My father was eager to immerse himself in dragonborn society and they were just desperate enough to have us. Began practicing his trade of smithing for the dragonborn and we were accepted into our ancestral Clan, the Bahamut. We survived for several years, accustomed to short food supply, sometimes in occupied territory, and constantly moving from place to place. I lost several friends to the war, then finally my father. [''2:51 PM] Daenerya: ''He was killed by a Client, a follower of grim magic, who was unhappy with his work. The Client, of course, was just trying to get a lower price. My father refused. Without a word, the client stabbed him in the heart and walk out of our shop. I was seven years old. Since that time I have dedicated my life to the destruction of followers of grim magic. I have since learned that the Client was a follower of Brakkah. I was accepted into the monster slayer guild of my Clan. We have dedicated our lives to hunting down creatures of the night and wielders of grim magic. My guild, being of the dragonborn race are of course most interested in the destruction of dragons. I am most interested in the destruction of the Client. Ten years ago at the age of 18 I was given a gift by the dying leader of our guild, Yraerys, that changed my life forever. From the time I joined the guild I was given the duties of hunting amd ranging. I have always been talented with a bow and when your Clan is constantly between battles food can be hard to come by. Yraerys was always kind to take me into the guild. As an orphan with more human ancestry than dragonborn I could have very easily been cast out of the Clan, but Yraerys knew that my dragonborn blood may be little, but it ran through me with a fury. On the day of his death, he called me to his bedside and performed a ritual with his dying breath. The ritual itself is sacred and could never be repeated to one who is not in the guild but the results were, and have been, extraordinary. Since that day I have been blessed with vision beyond description. I can see as far as a mile away with perfect clarity. I have night-vision. I can detect ultraviolet, infrared, and radio waves. I am able to detect lying by tracking perspiration and increased pulse on the neck or wrist. I am even able to recall with perfect clarity things from past memories. Why Yraerys bestowed this gift upon me, I will never know for certain. But I believe he knew that I would use it not only to avenge my father but also to bring honor to our Clan. After this, I knew I could not continue in the guild. The constant tyranny of war is no condition for revenge. So I began my travels looking for the Client. After extensive research, I am certain he is at Hardholme. It’s an extensive risk to take this journey, but I have no choice, all evidence points to this.